List of Flash pages
(This page is a work in progress.) Andrew Hussie has used Adobe Flash throughout the course of Homestuck to create animations, pages with sound, and mini-games in a variety of forms. This page lists each Flash page in Homestuck with a short description. Originally, Hussie had intended to produce the story entirely using Flash. The Homestuck beta started on April 10, 2009 with 8 pages fully in Flash. However, this turned out to be too difficult and time-consuming, so Hussie re-started the story on April 13, 2009 using .gifs instead. Flash is now typically used for major story events or to deliver a large amount of conversation and/or plot exposition all at once. __TOC__ Homestuck Beta *John Egbert is introduced and named. With some help from the reader, he retrieves his arms from his Magic Chest. Then the beta ends. (8 pages total) Homestuck: Act 1 *The first Flash outside of Homestuck Beta, and a very simple one. John's game collection includes, among others, Bard Quest, The Caper Havers, Problem Sleuth, And It Don't Stop, and . *John plays a little piano song in the first page with Sound in all of MSPA. *John gazes out into his neighborhood: quiet and windy. This page has all the foreshadowing. All of it. *John enters his kitchen, where Dad has been baking a bunch of cakes. *John engages in Strife with his Dad - quite unsuccessfully. *Jade Harley and Dave Strider pester John on a very slighly interactive Flash page. *Sburb installs on John's laptop. *A look at Rose's control interface inside of Sburb. *Rose zooms out to see the outside of John's House. *John's Kernelsprite pops out of his Cruxtruder. *After Rose prototypes John's kernelsprite with the Harlequin Doll, the Harlequin sprite is born. *Rose shows off her mad violin skills and poor time management skills. *In MSPA's first epic video Flash (though a rather short one compared to later animations), a giant meteor bears down on John's house right as he bites into his Cruxite Apple. John's entire neighborhood is obliterated. Homestuck: Act 2 *John, his house, and everything in it (and a few things around it) are transported into The Medium. *John's kernelsprite splits, sending prototyping information to Derse and Prospit (unseen) and leaving behind his sprite. *Homestuck's first walkaround Flash game has the Wayward Vagabond commanding John around his house. Nearly every room can be explored, and the full version of Showtime can be played on the piano. Don't forget about Trickster Mode, which will allow you to visit Problem Sleuth's Office from the back yard by heading upwards. *Rose assesses her present situation as rain and meteors pour down around her house. *Dave gets sicknasty on his turntable. Or, rather, you do, because you're at the controls. *Rose doesn't manage any front door youth roll-outing, as she is intercepted by her Mom and forced into Strife. *John very unsuccessfully Strifes with a Shale Imps which taunts him with the bunny. *John continues in Strife with the Imp with the handle of his broken Sledgehammer. Again, though, the Imp bests him. (Don't forget to try out Trickster Mode!) *Having learned from his Data Structures for Assholes book about weaponizing his Sylladex, John finally conquers the Shale Imp and reaps the spoils. *Nannasprite is introduced. *Through The Seven Gates above John's house, Skaia is revealed. *Nanna describes the Chess match in an eternal stalemate on the Battlefield. *Nanna then informs John of the effects his prototyping has imparted on the Battlefield and the citizens of Prospit and Derse. *Dave ponders trying to fetch the dead bird from a nearby rooftop but decides it isn't happening. He takes a look out at the major heat wave (and meteor storm) bearing down on his city. Also, massive foreshadowing. *In this small Flash game, one must try to bounce John's Green Slime Ghost Pogo back and forth as fast as possible to rack up points. *John hastily Absconds from battle with some Imps. *Gazing up at the gates above his house, John falls asleep. *After dreaming of Fruit Gushers, his Dad, and (most significantly) Jade, John wakes up. *Dave, with Lil Cal and Ninja Sword in hand, climbs up to the roof of his apartment building to face off against Br- wait, that's Jade! No, it's Wayward Vagabond! *WV wastes more than four hours playing Chess with two sets of cans. *WV frantically gathers up all of his things as the counter ticks down to zero. He escapes the Skyship Base! ...almost. *WV's Skyship Base flies westward and lands beside the Frog Temple. 413 years in the past, a meteor strikes a suburban neighborhood. A giant tree grows in the crater and drops its fruit, which the Peregrine Mendicant finds. 413 million years in the past, a meteor strikes near a volcano and, after time, the Frog Temple is constructed in the crater. Rose battles against her failing generator and a massive forest fire. Dad battles some Imps on Derse. And Dave prepares to battle his Bro. Homestuck: Act 3 *Jade shows off her... amazing flute skills. *Jade's ridiculous assortment of Fetch Modi. *Jade plays a nice pleasant bassline. It's pretty chill. A plane drops off a blue package to her island. *Jade activates her Lunchtop's immersive interface. *Jade opens up Pesterchum Enamel to try to reach John. *Jade uses the FreshJamz player to play some remixes from Dave, along with song she's made herself. *The four members of the Midnight Crew are introduced, along with . *Round 1 of Dave's Strife with Bro has him fighting against Lil Cal and never successfull landing a blow. Cal pretty much owns him. *One of Jade's reminder bands makes her think of John, who's busy getting his ass handed to him by two Crude Ogres. *Before he can Abscond, Bro affronts Dave and pretty much beats the pants off him and tosses him down the stairs - even though he was thoroughly forewarned about them. *With a lot of help from both Nanna and Rose, John finally manages to defeat the two Crude Ogres, winning a massive pile of Grist as a reward. *Jade battles against Grandpa Harley... kinda... *Rose looks through the life of Jaspers. Well, his life after he's dead. After he washes up on shore near their house, Rose and Mom hold a fancy funeral and entomb him inside a Mausoleum. As seen earlier in Homestuck, Rose disturbs his eternal rest, captchalogues him, and then accidentally transportalizes him outside of the SkaiaNet Laboratory. Hold on... what was that in the corner there? *MOST SHOCKING TWIST YET! John's Dad is... he's... a totally normal dad. Never would've guessed. *Who knew there were so many flavors of Fruit Gushers? Clearly there are too many PRICES and VAULES. And the accursed batterwitch has her hands in the whole thing! *Jade goes to get the blue package, but she's intercepted by her faithful Guardian, Becquerel. Bec shows off his First Guardian powers and dodges every shot Jade fires at him. Finally, she turns the battle into a game of fetch and gets the package. Good dog. Best friend. (Bonus points if you spot the Green Sun.) *Jade shows off some fancy five-handed bass skills. The kingdom of Prospit is unveiled for the first time. *Dave battles Bro in the FINAL ROUND. Several things get sliced in half: Cal, Dave's cheap piece of shit sword, and the record symbol on his shirt. Bro flies off on his Rocket Board. That's really all there is to say on the matter. *A callback to and two he had with Jade. While dreaming, Jade explores Prospit's moon, seeing images from around the Homestuck universe in the Skaian clouds. She witnesses in her dream the meteor crash that brought Bec to Earth in the distant past. John's Dream Self flies out of his tower and almost meets with Dream Jade, but both wake up before his dream self awakens. *Dave starts up the Sburb server copy. As meteors rain down on Rose's house, Dave helps her prototype with Jaspers and the Eldritch Princess princess doll. She smashes her Cruxite Bottle to enter the Medium. Meanwhile, Jade explores the Frog Temple, Nannasprite writes her note in the old copy of Colonel Sassacre's, and John battles his way up to his first gate. Homestuck: Intermission *Fancy curtains open on 's mansion. * interrupts a battle between the Midnight Crew and 3 members of . Nobody dares to shoot when she's around... Homestuck: Act 4 *Homestuck's first fully interactive walkaround flash. The Land of Wind and Shade is introduced by name as John walks around on its surface. Nanna offers some rather cryptic advice, but John's Consorts, the Salamanders, offer up plenty of information on the John's planet, the Underlings he has been battling, and just how much of a fuckin' pain in the ass it is to farm these goddamn mushrooms. (Trickster Mode isn't all that effective here.) *Rose's planet, the Land of Light and Rain, is revealed. Her house sits on one of many rocky/chalky islands in a bright rainbow sea. *The Land of Heat and Clockwork is revealed as Dave battles his way through various Underlings of the Amber, Ruby, Sulfur, and Rust varieties. Calsprite lends him a hand. But that's not normal Dave, it's Alternate Future Dave. From the alternate future. *As alternate future Rose ceases to exist, she merges with normal timeline Rose's dream self. Rose falls asleep on her scarf pile. And Mutie has a yarns. *Derse is introduced. The Black Queen confronts Jack Noir, forcing him to wear ridiculous jester outfits. Jack uses the contents of the Green Package to murder the Queen, stealing her Queen's Ring and gaining its prototyping powers. *Dream Rose begins to uncover the secrets behind the "MEOW" scibblings on her wall and in her Journal. *Mom, Dad, and Bro each battle their way through massive minions on their respective kids' planets. *This flash marks the end of the first year of Homestuck. *The kids' prototypings break the eternal stalemate on the Battlefield and evolve it into a fully three-dimensional world. The Armies of Light and Darkness wage violent battle with massive warships and gargantuan Chess-themed creatures while the Black and White Kings preside over the warfare. *A Warweary Villein rallies the troops of both sides against the Black King after his farm is destroyed. Before the soldiers can make a move, though, Jack Noir slays the king and destroys his Scepter. *The White King surrenders his scepter to the Parcel Mistress; Hegemonic Brute tries to steal it, but it is knocked away into a stream. *John passes out bunnies like they're cheap cigars - first to an intimidated baby Rose alongside her (baby) Mom, then to Jade. Hero Mode is engaged, because after all, who coul possbly be more heroic than Nic Cage? CG is not amused. GC is, though. *Possibly the most eventful single page of Homestuck. Dave tries to climb the top of the antenna atop his House to break the Cruxite Egg. *Mom and Dad ride Grandpa Harley's battleship towards Skaia. *Jack Noir rains destruction on the battlefield, taking control of the Black King's Scepter and starting The Reckoning. He then flies to Prospit, where Dream Jade tries to wake up Dream John. Jack severs the massive chain between Prospit and its moon, sending the moon crashing down to Skaia. Jade tries desperately to save Dream John, who hasn't yet woken up. He finally awakens after the moon's impact on Skaia. *John sends all the ectobiolobabies off to Earth on Meteors from The Veil. *Draconian Dignitary creates Bec using Rose's "Meow" book and DNA from Halley. *Further in the future, Bro and Jack Noir duke it out on the Beat Mesa. *Squiddles! *Dave battles his way to his first Gate. *Rose blows up her first Gate! *Back on Earth, Jade's Dreambot explodes, leaving her falling from her tower (asleep). Bec watches while a massive meteor bears down on Jade's Island. ---- (I'll be continuing from here. Sorry I'm taking so long. - Jumpjet2k 15:08, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Extras *Wear the scarf, Rose. Be the rider. Is it canon? Don't know. Does it matter? NEIGH.